China is a big country for bicycle production and use. For a long time, bicycles are used as main traffic tools for short-distance outgoing within one city. For example, in the invention, filed on Sep. 29, 2015 on the Chinese Patent Office by the present applicant, with the title “Chainless Bicycle and Its Forks, Frames” (application no. 201510634705.3, referred to as background art hereafter), provided a bicycle with a single fork structure, which has an unique and beautiful shape, and a compact structure.
Therefore, there is a demand in the art that a new solution for installation structure for a wheel axle assembly and a wheel fork shall be proposed to address at least one of the problems in the prior art.